Only 5 Days
by lordlosslove
Summary: Jack has visited Mark in LA and is staying with him for five days. His feelings don't hesitate to keep him confused and on his feet at all times.


**LLL- Jack just visited Markiplier in LA. That visit is primarily what this is based off of.**

 **Septiplier is life but I respect their friendship. Fanfics are nothing more that fantasy fiction. Not real. Not even dreams. But still, I like the pairing, enjoy.**

The sky is dark and spotted with twinkling stars. It's not as beautiful as Ireland but everything has still been wonderful-the new experience. He looks over the bushes at the city of LA miles away. The light pollution creates a dim cloud of white and the stars disappear miles out. It's cold out, but he needed some fresh air.

He needed to clear his head. It's been foggy since he'd landed three days ago, but at the same time, it's the clearest it's ever been. Every now and then, he can hear Mark's laugh in his head. Then he realizes, it isn't his imagination. This moment is happening. He's in LA, visiting someone he's looked up to for years, but something has been bothering him lately. Whenever Mark is around, his heart...

"Hey."

The low voice surprises Jack and he flinches before turning around. "Wha?"

"It's cold out here. Don't you think you should at least be wearing a jacket?" Mark walks onto the balcolny of his apartment and sits in the chair next to Jack.

"Right," Jack nods, looking back into the horizon, "I just took a shower and wanted some air, so I stepped out."

"Ahhh," Mark nods. "Is everything alright?"

No. Jack doesn't want him to worry. Maybe he's being too obvious. "HAHA, of course not! Why would there be?"

"Well," Mark shrugs, "you're not wearing a shirt either and I'm sure it's ten degrees out here."

"It's an Irish thing. We don't get cold."

"Well moron," Mark rubs his green hair and he flinches down like a cat, "you're still human and we get sick."

Jack shakes the hand off, "I don't get sick! I'm super human."

"If that's the case, I'm Super Ultra Mega Grande Human."

"WhAT! Why did you add so many things onto it?" Jack begins to laugh hysterically, "You could've just said Super Mega Human."

"I needed to make sure you got the memo."

He nods."Message received."

"As it should be." Jack looks back into the sky and attempts to find the right words to say next. He doesn't understand why this task is proving to be so difficult. This isn't the first time they've been alone together. Normally, when they are together, they talk about random shit, but the mood has been off since earlier today. "Are Ryan and Matt already asleep?"

"Yeah. They've been running around all day."

"I'm sure they're still recovering from Disney Land."

"Painfully true."

Jack finds himself lost in the memory. He took tons of pictures yesterday when they went. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. It was one of those feelings that are only experienced a few times in a persons life. He tried his best to cherish and absorb every second.

"Sean."

He is shocked out of his thoughts. Mark rarely calls him by his real name. He doesn't even realize that he did not reply.

"Do you like being here?"

The question was simple, yet hard to answer for that very reason. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you're little homesick," Mark mumbles.

Jack coughs out a weak laugh. "No! What does that even look like?"

"Well," he exhales deeply. "There's this expression you make." Mark squints his eyes in thought, looking from the sky to the ground. "It's not sad exactly, but it's as if something is missing." Mark places his hand on Jack's shoulder and grips the cold, bare skin. "You know, if there is anything on your mind that you need to talk about, I'm here." Jack's heart and stomach tighten at the touch. His thoughts scrabble and guilt engulfs him.

These feelings. What are they? He shouldn't be having them.

"It's freezing," Mark says. "We should get inside."

Jack silently stands and turns on his heels, trudging inside of the apartment. He gradually attempts to gather his thoughts and what's left of his sanity. Mark's kindness will be the death of him. He leans his head back and ruffles his hair before running his hand through the neon strands. Darkness surrounds him. The only light is being provided from a dim lamp outside. Even then, it only creates minor shadows.

"You know..." The voice is directly behind him. It startles him and he jumps back, covering his mouth to muffle the near heart attack. "I can still see you." Mark taps the surface Jack was leaning on. "Glass. Transparent."

Mark slides the glass door open and steps inside.

"Welp. It's my bed time."

Before his brain can process escaping, Mark has a hold of his wrist. "You're driving me insane, you lucky charm."

Jack's eyes widen and veer away from Mark as usual. The last thing he wanted was to be a nuisance. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to be a burden or anything while I was..."

"That's not what I mean," Mark interrupts, yanking Jack closer.

That did it. Speaking is no longer an option. Jack's heart throbs to the point of explosion. "W-what are you talking about then?"

"You're not comfortable around me, but I guess that's to be assumed since I'm doing this..."

"What are you getting at?" Jack can barely hear his own voice.

"You do this thing." Mark closes the already small gap between them and Jack struggles to back away, tripping over a broom and stumbling into the kitchen counter. Mark stands up straight with a knowing smiling on his face and continues to close in on the smaller male. "When you're nervous, your accident gets thicker."

"No."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"B-because you're acting weird!"

Mark puts his hands on both sides of Jack, blocking him in. Jack is slightly bent back to avoid contact at all costs. As Mark moves closer, Jack closes his eyes in what he is convinced to be fear. He feels Mark's warm breath on the side of his face. "Sean," he whispers, "open your eyes."

The warmth of their bodies scares him. He feels something on his nose and warmth. If he opens his eyes, will he wake up from this nightmare? When Jack finally squints his eyes open, he is met with the sight of Mark's face. His eyes are open and he's looking down at his mouth.

"Breath, Sean."

He shakes his head. "Stop calling me that."

That's when he feels the invasion of Mark's fingers on his neck and crawling through his hair. "That _is_ your name."

"Am I awake?"

"If you weren't, what would you do?" He envies Mark's clever use of words all the time. He wants to envy it, but he is trapped. Jack's hands have begun to move on their own, inching higher. Mark smiles. "What would you do?"

Mark's glasses are snatched off before he can finish his thought. Jack's other hand squeezes Mark's neck. He leans in and bites Mark's bottom lip. Mark takes that as confirmation of his theories and he gently pecks Jack's lips. This is like a trigger. Jack dives in with all his might and licks the roof of Mark's mouth.

His heart is hovering in a way he never thought possible. It isn't until his tongue is tasting Mark's that he snaps back into his senses. He pushes Mark away with as much force as he can muster. The attack was so unexpected that Mark finds himself on the floor.

Mark's taste is matted to his tongue. "Why..."

"To calm you down I guess."

"I can think of various other ways to calm me down Mark."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah? Well none of that was working, Jack!"

"Would ya stop yellin at me."

"I'm not...!" He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. "I'm not yelling. It's natural. That's like me asking you to stop using that adorable accent," Mark mumbles, eyes finding the ground.

Jack facepalms as his cheeks burn red. "Where the hell did I go wrong?"

"The very second you landed. Three days ago. The first thing you said when you saw me."

Jack thinks back to the day and the memory hits him like a train.

 **LLL- I hope you liked. I don't particularly plan on continuing this, but leave a comment if you would like.**


End file.
